1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly having a retention module, and particularly to a retention module for securing a heat sink to a CPU mounted on a socket connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent Application No. 82212213 discloses a retention module 10 for securing a heat sink 22, a fan 21 and a CPU (central processing unit) 30 together. The retention module comprises a pair of retaining arms each including two separate parts engaged with each other. Each part forms an upper barb 11 and a lower barb 12. In assembly, the retention module is secured to corresponding channels defined in the heat sink, wherein the upper barbs engage to recesses defined in side edges of the fan, and the lower barbs engage to a bottom surface of the CPU so as to secure the heat sink, the fan and the CPU together. However, the complicated configuration of the retention module increases the manufacturing and assembling costs. In addition, the design of the channels of the heat sink further increases the manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a retention module having relatively simple structure for securing a heat sink to a CPU mounted on a socket connector.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector assembly of the present invention comprises a socket connector on which a CPU is mounted and a retention module. The retention module comprises a pair of metallic frames, a pair of retaining clips and a pair of stop bars assembled together with the metallic frames. Each frame includes a bottom wall defining plural screw holes, a first side wall and two opposite second side walls. Each first side wall defines a first hole at a middle thereof. Each second side wall defines a retaining recess parallel to the bottom wall for retaining a corresponding stop bar therein. Each retaining clip has a hook at a top thereof for hooking a corresponding stop bar, and a clamping portion at a bottom thereof. The clamping portion and a free end of the hook clamp a side portion of a heat sink assembled to the socket connector. The retaining clip further includes a pair of securing portions at two opposite sides thereof. The securing portions comprise outward extending resilient tabs to engage with the first side wall of the frames.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.